Forever Yours
by Brinchen86
Summary: Love is the strongest power in the world. A Xena ficlet/oneshot collection.
1. Stubborn Friend

**Title: **Stubborn Friends  
**Summary: **Gabrielle has to deal with a stubborn and sick Xena.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Xena/Gabrielle friendship  
**Genre: **friendship  
**Rating/Warnings: ** PG - 13  
**Word Count: **739  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Since she had been a little girl, Gabrielle had been told how stubborn she was. Somewhere along the line, she had started to believe that herself, and she had to admit she was kind of proud of it. After all, a stubborn woman knew what she wanted and wouldn't become a guy's puppy so easily.

Little had she known what true stubbornness looked like though. Until she had met Xena. Her best friend was brilliant at giving advice and telling her what to do. But when it came to herself? Nah, a warrior didn't need any help. Certainly not.

She shook her head in a mix of frustration and disbelief. Days ago, Gabrielle had noticed the first signs. Her friend was less energetic, looked unnaturally pale and even seemed to be shivering at times. A cold, she thought. Could happen.

But not to a warrior princess. What was she thinking? Xena had brushed her off, looking at her as if she had gone completely crazy. How could even consider the option that the mighty Xena could be sick? Warriors didn't get sick.

Fortunately, Xena's body had decided to teach her a lesson though. The day before, she had gotten a temperature, could no longer keep herself upright without looking like she would faint every second. It had been a fight that had eventually made her listen. An idiot of a warlord had hit her over the head: something that would have never happened had the warrior princess been well, like she claimed she was.

Now, the brave and stubborn woman was lying on a heap of blankets, tightly wrapped into another thick couple of layers, still shivering and sweating, and hating herself for looking so poorly. Resisting the urge to grin and say 'told you so' would have been rather difficult, if Gabrielle hadn't felt so sorry for her sick friend.

"You'll see, you'll feel better within no time," she said, with a satisfied nod picking up a well-filled, steaming mug. "This recipe never fails."

She wasn't surprised by the doubt in Xena's eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked, barely managing to get the question out without coughing. "You don't have to take care of me, Gabrielle. I'll get better on my own. I always did."

Huffing at her friend's words, Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Really? Is it that hard to accept anyone else's help for once?" She paused, grinning inwardly as she added, "You don't trust me, do you?" She tried to look at hurt as possible.

Xena sighed. "Of course I trust you. I just..." She seemed to debate with herself, but eventually settled for sighing again. "Give it to me already," she said, shrugging in defeat.

Grinning, Gabrielle handed the mug over. "Like I said, it always works," she said, settling down by her friend's side.

Hesitantly, Xena took a sip. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she looked up. "Is that...chicken soup?"

Gabrielle nodded eagerly. "Yes. It works so well. My mother always gave it to me and my sister when we were sick. Within no time, we were fine again."

"I thought you'd give some herbs to me. Some steamy, odd-smelling drink," Xena admitted, taking another sip.

Gabrielle chuckled. "Nothing a healer could brew for you would possibly beat the effect chicken soup has on you. This, and a friend by your side who'll make sure you're warm and well." With those words, she moved closer, gently running a hand through Xena's hair. Her friend tensed at first, and once again looked like she wanted to argue. But instead, she continued to drink, lying completely still as she did so. Satisfied with herself, Gabrielle continued to stroke her friend's hair, feeling how she calmed down a little more with every passing moment.

"Well done," she said quietly as the warrior princess had finished her mug. Gently, she took it from her. "Now try and go back to sleep. Sleep's just as important."

This time, Xena didn't even bother to look doubtful. She sank deeper into her bed. Gabrielle made sure the blankets were tightly wrapped around her before she settled back into her former position. She continued to run her hand through her friend's soft hair, watching her as she slowly drifted off to a hopefully relaxing slumber. And for a brief moment, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, her stubborn friend actually enjoyed being comforted for once.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Title: **Home Is Where The Heart Is  
**Summary: **Xena and Gabrielle have found a new home.  
**Characters/Pairings: **Xena/Gabrielle, Ares, Eve  
**Rating/Warnings: **PG – 13, this is based on the season 6 episode "Old Ares has a Farm"  
**Word Count: **999  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

With her hands clenched into tight fists, Eve stomped out of the farm house, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a gesture of frustration as she glared down at the man in front of her.

"Ares!" she hissed. "Would you finally get your lazy butt up and help me, please?"

Blinking an eye open, Ares smirked up at her. "Nah, I doubt you need help."

She huffed. "I'm not joking, Ares. Get up and help me. Or..."

"Or what?" He chuckled, grinning provokingly. "You're going to send your beloved Eli after me?"

Eve's eyes narrowed. "Just because I'm no longer Livia doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

Ares tried his best to keep up his grin, but couldn't hide the flash of nervousness in his eyes. If there was a person who knew what Eve was capable of, it was him. After all, he had turned her into what she had once been. He was more familiar with former Livia's skills.

"Fine," he growled in frustrated defeat. Eve nodded satisfied, didn't even think about thanking him though.

Watching the whole scene from her location at the farm house's front door, Gabrielle shook her head in amusement and chuckled. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if she was trapped in an odd dream. Or maybe the furies still existed after all, and were trying to drive her crazy again?

Since Ares had given up his immortality to safe her and Eve, the former God of War had suffered a lot, in different ways. Accepting his new role as a normal human being had been a challenge of its own. A bunch of warlords going after him hadn't made it any easier.

Of course he had argued, had hated Xena's plan right from the start. A former God of War wouldn't hide on a farm, wouldn't work with hay and animals, and certainly wouldn't become best friends with a dog.

Gabrielle's grin widened. Of course he had given in eventually. Ares hadn't had a chance. Now, almost a week after their arrival, he seemed to enjoy himself in his new role, even though he would never admit it. Out here, he was safe, and with three women by his side, he couldn't exactly complain about his company either.

"Will those two ever stop bickering?" Gabrielle asked as she turned her attention away from Ares and Eve and back to Xena. If the Warrior Princess had heard her, she didn't show it though. Leaning at the living room window, Xena was staring outside as well. The sight in front of her was familiar to Gabrielle: even if her partner's body was still on alert, ready to defend and fight, her mind was far away. But unlike usually, there was no painful expression visible in her eyes. Instead her eyes were sparkling in a rare way, a slight smile was playing around the corners of her mouth.

Gabrielle's own smile softened as she returned into the living room as well and made her way over to the other woman.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly as she stepped next to her. Tilting her head to the side, she watched the dark-haired woman, feeling a strong warmth rushing through her, spreading into every inch of her body: another familiar sensation which she always experienced when she watched her girlfriend. The connection between them had existed from the first day they had met, but had grown more and more intense with every year. After they had died in Rome and had been reunited, and after everything that had followed, it seemed like nothing could separate them anymore. Their love for each other had never been so strong, and Gabrielle doubted she had ever felt more at home before.

"It seems like Ares won't have a problem with staying here," Xena answered eventually. "It's a beautiful and calm place. Perfect to relax. Which is something we deserve as well I'd say. Maybe we should stay another few weeks."

"Weeks?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrows in amusement. "When we arrived, you were talking of days. Now it's weeks?" She winked and added, "Or maybe months." Xena opened her mouth to argue, but the bard was faster. "No, don't say anything. Don't you think I know how happy you are out here? Of course one can't bring back the past. You won't be able to experience your happy childhood again just because you're here. But does that change how good this place is for you? How much it helps you to relax? Definitely not. You love being out here, and so do I. So no matter if we're going to stay here for weeks or months, or even longer...I don't mind. I'm by your side. You know that. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy as well."

Shaking her head, Xena turned to look at her. "Aren't you getting tired of knowing and understanding me so well, Gabrielle?"

The blonde laughed. "Aren't you getting tired of doing the same with me?" Instinctively, she stepped closer. Shivers ran up and down her spine as Xena wrapped an arm around her waist and closed the last bit of distance between them. Her breath tickled Gabrielle's skin, gently caressing her face and neck. Within an instant, she got lost in the piercing blue of those eyes that were staring right back at her, as if her girlfriend was trying to look straight into her soul. She knew it was possible. Both of them had this gift.

Both women ignored the frustrated scream of Ares, closely followed by Eve's not so innocent laughter. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, Gabrielle leant in further. Her eyes fluttered shut as Xena's lips brushed over hers in a sweet kiss that quickly deepened. Who cared if they were travelling the world, looking for adventures or called a farm their new home? Moments like this mattered the most, and those could be enjoyed everywhere.


	3. Two Moms and a Baby

**Title:** Two Moms and a Baby  
**Summary:** Xena assures Gabrielle that they're both part of their family.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Xena/Gabrielle  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG – 13, set in season 5  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Xena didn't know if she had gotten more empathic over the years or if her pregnancy was to blame. Then again, she and Gabrielle shared a special connection almost since the moment they had met for the first time. For many years, which had felt like an eternity to her, Xena had wondered if love hadn't just been invented to cause harm and pain. She had given up on this feeling completely, and had believed she was living just fine that way.

Until she had stumbled upon a certain blonde bard from Potaedaia. Back then, they couldn't have been more different from each other, but still, the younger woman had somehow managed to conquer her heart. Gabrielle provided exactly what Xena's wounded soul needed the most. Something mighty had brought them together. Destiny maybe? Xena didn't know, and she didn't care.

All that mattered was this beloved woman by her side. And said woman was upset at the moment. That didn't happen often since their resurrection. Gabrielle had changed much during the past couple of years, and even more during the last few months. She was a warrior now, or at least a very talented fighter. She seemed to be at ease with herself, finally having found the right way.

But that didn't change that upsetting thoughts could still find their way into the bard's mind. And of course, she was too proud to share them right away. Pestering was needed: that was something the two of them clearly had in common. Two stubborn women who believed they could solve problems on their own, although they knew better.

"Will you ever tell me what's bothering you?" Xena decided to ask eventually. Shifting slightly, she adjusted her position. She had almost forgotten how tiresome pregnancies could be, and wondered how she had been able to lead her old army into one battle after the other. Now, years later, she was glad whenever she could sit down, although she wouldn't even admit that under torture.

Looking up, Gabrielle needed a moment to clear her mind. Then, as she realised she was watched, she tried to offer a smile. "Oh, nothing is bothering me. Don't you worry. I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

"It'd bore you," Gabrielle said, her cheeks flushing softly.

"Yes, exactly, because I get bored by what you have to say so often." Xena rolled her eyes. "You don't want to provoke the pregnant Warrior Princess, right?"

Gabrielle chuckled, but couldn't overplay the expression in her eyes. Something clearly was wrong. There was no way to deny it.

"Talk to me, Gabrielle," she encouraged her friend gently.

Gabrielle hesitated for another moment, toying with a loose thread of her skirt. Then, probably realising that she wouldn't get out of this conversation without confessing anyway, she released a deep sigh.

"It's just that..." She threw a short glance at her friend's round belly. "Don't misunderstand me, please. I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a mother, of a beautiful and loved child. You're expecting a baby. That's so wonderful. But..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes lowered in a mix of embarrassment and pain. Xena's eyes widened slightly. She believed she knew pretty well what was on her partner's mind.

"You still miss her, don't you?" she asked softly.

Gabrielle nodded. The first tear rolled down her cheek now, and was quickly wiped away. "I don't miss what she was," she admitted. "But I miss what Hope could have been. I experienced what it's like to expect a baby. I gave birth to her. I held her in my arms. I know she was evil and had to be stopped. But...she was still my baby. I loved her. I loved the child she could have been if she hadn't been evil. I..." More tears were rising now and she groaned. "By the gods, I had the chance to be a mother myself, and I lost it. Now...seeing you like this...it reminds me of how much I wanted this once. It reminds me of how close I was, and yet how far away. It hurts." A sad chuckle escaped her. "I sound stupid, don't I?"

"No, you don't." Trying to offer a comforting smile, Xena swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her chest. "You don't sound stupid at all." Taking a deep breath, she tried to sort her thoughts. Xena couldn't deny that for a long time and especially in the beginning, she hadn't seen Gabrielle's point of view in this nightmare. Hope had been a monster that had to be destroyed. Only later, when she had actually started to invest some thoughts into the topic, she had started to understand. Hope had been evil, but had also been the baby that had been growing in Gabrielle's belly once. Her child. Like Solan had been Xena's. Evil or not...having a child caused the same feelings for every mother.

"I can understand you," she continued then.

"Really?" Gabrielle wanted to know. "Because I feel bad. I should be happy for you. I don't envy you, Xena. I really don't. But..."

"Like I said, I understand," Xena assured her. "But I think you misunderstood something." Moving closer, she gently took one of Gabrielle's hands into her. When her partner didn't fight back, she placed the hand on top of her belly. "This child...it might be me who's expecting her, who's going to give birth to her. But that doesn't change the fact that she'll be our child. Not just mine. Ours."

"Not really." Gabrielle shrugged. "You'll be the Mom. I'll be Auntie Gabrielle. That's not the same."

"It's not indeed," Xena agreed. "And it won't be that way. Gabrielle, this child will be ours. Yours and mine. We'll rise her together. You said you love her like your own child, didn't you? And that's what she'll be for you. I know that you'd like to experience the whole thing again and believe me, you'll be the one who'll give birth to our next child." She smiled as Gabrielle laughed. "I mean it. She's ours. We're a family. You, me and the baby. Don't forget that. Not even for a single moment. She'll be yours, too. You'll get the chance to be the mother you always wanted to be."

Gabrielle nodded slowly. Her eyes remained on her hand, still resting on Xena's belly, before she looked up again. "That might be a bit confusing. She'll have two Moms then."

"I'm pretty sure she'll love it," Xena said.

Gabrielle chuckled again, finally offering a true smile. "She'll have the best Mommys in the world."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

With a growing smile, Xena watched as Gabrielle turned her attention back to her belly. They would have the family both of them had wished for so deeply, and she would make sure her friend would believe her.


	4. Good or Evil?

**Title:** Good or Evil?  
**Summary:** Xena starts to wonder whether or not she was born evil.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Xena/Borias  
**Word count:** 1,906  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** This is a 'what if Xena and Borias had stayed together with Solan' alternate universe.

* * *

When she woke up, her mind was spinning so much that she felt the strong urge to go right back to sleep. With closed eyes, Xena tried to remember where she was, but wasn't able to form a proper thought. Her eyes fluttered open, but what she saw didn't make sense either. She was lying in a tent that didn't look familiar at all.

Then a soft crying caught her attention and within an instant, all memories rushed back. Xena's heart hammered hard in her chest as she rolled onto her back. She had been about to attack the centaurs when she had gone into labour. She had given birth to her child, a little baby boy, before Borias had taken her with him. She could remember she had been sitting in the back of a wagon, but must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line.

Turning around completely, Xena blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the rather bright light in the tent. She spotted Borias, standing a few feet away from her, rocking a small bundle in his arms. Said bundle was the source of the crying.

Their baby boy. The thought caused an odd sensation deep within her chest and she didn't know if she liked that. It seemed like an invisible hand was firmly closing around everything in there. A thick lump was forming in her throat as she watched the sight in front of her. She felt like she was trapped in a strange kind of trance, until Borias looked up.

"You're awake," he stated. "That's good. He's hungry, and that's something I can't take care of."

Xena tensed. "What'd you have done if you'd stolen him from me?" she asked back, instinctively snapping at him. At the look he gave her, she added, "What? We both know you only took me with you because you wanted him." The sensation deep within her increased, turning even more uncomfortable. This feeling was familiar. Pain.

"Oh yes?" he asked back, his eyes narrowing. "If I only wanted him, don't you think I'd have just taken him from you and would have left? There'd have been no need for taking you with me. For convincing the centaurs to offer you of all people shelter as well. I could've left you behind and you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

Xena knew he had won this argument, even though she wouldn't admit it. In frustration, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. Arguments with Borias were her daily business, but this one was different. So was the whole situation. It hurt, in a way she had never wanted to hurt again.

"Anyway," she said then, forcing her voice to sound as steady as possible. "I don't know anything about...this. And I don't want it either. Do it yourself."

She tensed again as she felt how he made a step towards her. "You don't want to take care of him?" he wanted to know. His voice didn't sound as cold and hard as it was supposed to, she assumed. "Fine. Then why don't you just leave? Go back to your army. Leave him here with me. Is that what you want? Then walk out of this tent and I won't stop you."

Xena snorted in response. "See? I knew it."

Borias sighed. "Xena, I love you. That's why I took you with me. I want us to raise him together. But I won't make you stay. If you want to go back, do it."

"And then you want to make sure he'll turn out to be a sweet, lovely boy, right?" Xena laughed sarcastically. "He's our son, Borias. Do you really think there's any chance he'll be good?"

"Were you born evil?" he asked back. Without waiting for a response, he walked over to her. "Feed him now. I have to talk to Caleipos. Unless you want to do that, you'll take of our son now." With those words, he handed the baby over to her. She didn't have a choice and instinctively opened her arms. The light weight of the baby in her arms made her tense even more. Awkwardly, she tried to adjust her son's position so she could look at him.

"His name is Solan by the way," Borias stated. "In case you might care."

Xena barely heard how he left the tent. Her eyes had focused on the small child in her arms instead. From all the difficult challenges she had to face during the past years, this one had to be the hardest. She was supposed to feed him now if she wanted the crying to stop, and she had no idea how to do that if holding the baby already felt so strange to her. Apart from that, the odd sensation in her chest had changed again, and she hated the knew feeling even more than the pain.

"Okay, okay," she sighed then as the baby's crying would increase even more. "You know, I never did this before though. Don't blame me if it goes all wrong. I'm not really a child person."

Awkwardly, she freed herself from the thick layers of fabric. Nervously, she guided the hungry child to her breast. Her eyes widened in surprise as the boy immediately started to drink.

"It's so easy?" She shook her head in disbelief. The experience was new as well, but to her own surprise and embarrassment, she didn't mind. The baby settled down immediately and peacefully lay in her arms while drinking. Xena watched him for a moment in awe before she realised what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at herself.

"So...he named you Solan, yeah?" she said, cursing herself for being so affected by the closeness between herself and the child. "Not a bad name." She paused. "It's weird, you know? To imagine that for the past months, you've been in my belly, and now you're here."

And that was the problem, she thought. While the baby had been growing inside her, ignoring him had been rather easy, at least during the first couple of months. She had felt a connection, which was the main reason why she had disliked the idea of Borias stealing him from her. But still, she hadn't felt like a mother-to-be.

Now that she was seeing the child, was holding him in her arms, could feel his weight, how warm and soft he was, there was no way to deny it any longer. She was a mother, of a small person who entirely depended on her and his father. She and Borias were responsible for this little human being. The thought was scary, but enjoyable as well, in an odd way. This boy, Solan, belonged to her, had been created by the both of them. What a strange, yet fascinating idea.

"You know what's weird as well?" she asked, hesitantly brushing her index finger over the boy's rosy cheek. It felt soft like silk. She shivered as he snuggled further into her. The warmth deep within her increased. For a moment, Xena was distracted by it, before she remembered what she had wanted to say. "It's weird that I've been a tiny baby like you as well. Many years ago of course. But..." Her voice trailed off as pain flashed through her. "Once, I was an innocent baby, just like you. I was even a nice girl. And as a teenager...well, I was exhausting, but not so bad either. Until..."

Xena closed her eyes. Until things had spiralled out of control. Until she had turned from good to evil. Was it possible that Borias was right? Again? Maybe she hadn't been born evil. She had made wrong choices somewhere along the line, thanks to a mind clouded by pain and hatred. How would she have turned out had certain events never taken place in her past? Could she still be good? And was there a chance that Solan could be good, too?

"You know what I should do?" Xena asked then. She didn't care that her view was fogged with tears at this point. She had lost control over her feelings a long time ago. "I should leave you alone with your father. I could be too much of a bad influence on you. But then again...your father thinks I could change. That I could become good again. And maybe...if I took care of you and tried to be a good mother...maybe I could really make it happen. Maybe your father and I could make sure that you won't turn out like us, because we know what it's like from own experience."

The hint of a smile lit her face as the baby gazed up at her with his bright blue eyes. Her eyes. He seemed to be a perfect mix of his parents. And maybe the combination of the both of them would help this little child to become a decent human being. Who knew? It was worth a try, she decided. Leaning down, she placed a loving kiss onto the baby's head, for the first time in years accepting the feelings that were storming deep within her.

* * *

The sun had started to set by the time Borias returned to the tent. A smile lit his face at the sight he found inside. Xena had fallen asleep again, but was still holding their son in a tight, protective grip. Quietly, he made his way over to her bed.

As soon as he touched the baby to pick him up though, she tensed, tightening her arms around Solan. "No," she whispered still half asleep, from exhaustion he assumed. "He's mine."

"He's not going anywhere," Borias promised quietly. "I'll just put him into his own bed."

That seemed to be alright to her as she allowed him to pick the child up. Shifting in her bed, Xena opened her eyes, just enough to see what he was doing. She watched him as he put the baby into the small bed that had been created for Solan, carefully wrapped him into a comforting blanket.

"What are you thinking about?" Borias asked as he looked up, meeting her gaze.

Xena hesitated. She fought with herself for a moment before she looked up again and asked, "If I tell you, will you promise not to use it against me?"

"I promise," he answered.

She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Thanks for taking me with you." Her eyes narrowed as she added, "Don't say anything. Don't grin, or even smile. And I certainly won't say something like that ever again. So if you..."

"I got it, alright?" He raised his hands in surrender. "It's okay." He stepped closer. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep? You look tired."

"I am," she agreed. "Will you...?"

"Of course," he promised. "I'll take care of him. Of the both of you."

Xena offered a brief smile before she sank back into her pillows, curling up on her side. She felt how Borias gently squeezed her shoulder. For so long, she had refused to believe there was any chance he could be right. Now she was starting to wonder if maybe there was a chance this new situation could be exactly what she needed the most. It was worth a try.


	5. A Different Way of Love

**Title:** A Different Way of Love  
**Summary:** Time changes people, but Gabrielle doesn't regret what she's become.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Xena/Gabrielle  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG – 13, set during episode 5x14.  
**Word Count:** 917  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she lifted her face towards the sky. The warm sunshine warmed her face and for a moment, she tried to clear her mind, to focus entirely on her surroundings. She wanted to stay calm, relaxed. She wanted to gather her strength and thoughts before the battle would start. Before the enemy would attack.

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open again. She blinked a few times as she adjusted to the bright sunlight. Behind and beside her, she could feel the tension that was radiating from the army she would lead into the battle that lay ahead. She couldn't blame them: the poor folks of Amphipolis weren't used to fighting. Not many trained soldiers could be found among those men.

Once, she had been one of those innocent people who only knew about fights from tales. She had loved to listen to them, and write them herself. Oh, what a great source of inspiration Xena was, right from the day they had met for the first time. Scroll after scroll had been filled with stories about their adventures.

Until Gabrielle had noticed that she was changing. She had started with a staff, becoming an expert at using it rather soon. But still, she hadn't exactly seen herself as a warrior. She had defended herself, or had protected those who couldn't do so on their own. Peace had always been her prior goal, and a violent-free way seemed to have been her destination. The perfect balance to Xena.

Gabrielle didn't feel regret, or even guilt, as she gazed at the sais in her hands. Her fingers tightened around the cool metal. Their weight in her hands was familiar. For years, the staff had been the most dangerous of weapons she had ever seen herself use. Back then, she wouldn't have expected that one day, she would use such pointy ones that could cause serious harm. That could kill.

But back then, she hadn't made the choices which she had been confronted with during the past year. Gabrielle could still remember what had motivated her to follow Eli's way of love. She had lost herself somewhere along the line and had hoped that a life free of violence would be the ideal solution for her.

Until she had stood in front of an injured Xena in Rome, having to make the choice that would define her future. In fact, protecting her friend hadn't been an active decision. It had rather felt like an instinct, kicking in and taking control over her body. Before she knew what she was doing, she was fighting, killing even. Because no one would ever dare to harm the love of her life, right in front of her.

Lifting her gaze again, Gabrielle straightened herself. Xena was all she cared for. She loved her, more than she had ever loved anyone or anything before. For so many years, she could count on the Warrior Princess: Xena would always be by her side, would save her from dangerous situations, would try whatever she could to keep as much harm as possible away from her.

But now the tables had turned. Xena's pregnancy had strengthened Gabrielle's belief that as soon as she had tossed a deadly weapon at a Roman soldier, she had evened the ground for a more equal relationship with her beloved friend. Now it was her who was protecting the warrior and her baby. Her family. Now it was her who would do whatever she could to keep harm away from her loved ones.

And boy, it felt good. Gabrielle didn't enjoy fighting for the battle itself. She didn't get a thrill from raising her weapons at an enemy. But knowing that with her skills and the ability to cross every line in order to protect satisfied her. She wasn't a helpless girl any more. Eli's way was beautiful and she would spread his word whenever she could. But it hadn't been the right choice for her.

Gabrielle tensed as she spotted Athena's army approaching. Adrenaline was pumped into lean muscles, old instincts kicked in. The instincts of a fighter.

Without hesitation, she shouted orders at her men, ran down the hill, sais raised as she and the soldiers of Amphipolis attacked. Adrenaline increased as she reached her first enemies. With skilled moves and perfectly timed hits, she knocked him out. Blade met blade as she fought off the next warrior.

Years ago, she had been a bard with the urging wish to be part of an adventure. Xena had provided inspiration for tales and excitement that she had been longing for so much. Both had given each other what they needed the most.

But time changed people, and so did experiences. Of course Gabrielle knew she was no longer the girl that had left Potaeidaia with the Warrior Princess. Now, years later, the bard was leading an army into a battle to protect said Warrior Princess and Eve, whom she loved like her own child. Enemy after enemy was defeated, and not once, Gabrielle thought about her next move. Somewhere along the line, the inevitable had happened: a warrior had awoken deep within her.

But, unlike Xena, Gabrielle didn't mind, didn't regret. There were a lot of choices she wouldn't have made, looking back at the past years. But protecting her beloved friend and choosing a way that suited the person she had become was none of them. She firmly believed she was still following the way of love. Just a different one.


End file.
